Keep 'em Coming!
by Ace-The-Hedgehog117
Summary: Welcome to Aces bar of Shadaze. Where you can enjoy some shots of lurve featuring The Black wind himself and The Purple Flame. Some shots are funny, some shots are fluffy, all shots are Shadaze/Lancival and Remember I'll be sure to Keep Em Comin! So I've updated all 9 chapters with grammar and spelling fixis some other stuff so give em a read through again if you like.
1. A Night With The Black Wind

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog and co. Nor any of the titles and characters in this work.**  
**_

**A Night with the Black Wind**

On a windy night a dark figure looked down upon the light of the city, admiring the beauty of its glow.

The whole city of casino night was illuminated by street lamps, stoplights, and the neon lights on all of the buildings.

He loved the sight of the city but hated the sound of it, and thus when he found that hill that was close enough to overlook the city yet far enough to lower the sound level, he made it his own.

The only sounds he heard were the faint beats and thumps coming from the city, the sound of the leaves rustling above his head, and the sound of his soft breathing.

After a bit of uninterrupted silence he heard a feminine voice tear through his quiet peace,

"It's beautiful huh?" The voice commented.

For once he wasn't annoyed at the fact that someone broke his peace and quiet.

For once he was content in sharing his hill.

"Yeah it is." he stated not even caring who was next to him, just enjoying the fact that there was someone there with him.

To him her presence was like the one of an old friend who also looked down at the city with him, but with the oldest friend he ever had they looked down from a MUCH higher place.

"They told me that you were mean and anti-social guess they were all wrong about you." she pondered

"Who knows?" he replied with a smirk.

'That blue idiot talks WAY too much about me.' he thought to himself.

An awkward silence soon followed.

He finally turned to see a lavender feline standing next to him and realized that he didn't even know her.

She met his gaze and extended her hand "Blaze." she introduced herself.

"Shadow." he replied before hearing and seeing the others walking towards them.

"See ya." added Shadow and with that he disappeared in a blue flash.

"Yeah see ya..." whispered Blaze looking down at her hand noticing that her glove had disappeared with Shadow "For now..." she added with a smile


	2. Heading West

**Heading West**

Sir Lancelot, First knight of the Round Table stood atop a high tower looking out as far as he could see.

He wanted to get away, there was nothing for him left here.

After the new King Arthur took the throne most if not all the towns problems were solved.

The poor were given money.

The defenses were increased.

Peace treatys were signed and Camelot was peaceful.

Lancelot felt like he was no longer needed.

All he did all day was sleep, rest, and eat.

That was all the Knights Of The round table did now.

Lancelot was sick of it.

As the wind blew he looked to the west.

His spirit was calling to him, crying even.

It was crying for leaving.

He then saw hands on the sides of the tower; someone was climbing up.

When the intruder pulled her head up she let out a faint gasp.

Lancelot didn't look to see who it was, he just kept looking far ahead.

"What is thine business here, Knight?" asked Dame Percival.

"Thinking." came his cold and sharp reply.

Percival was his best friend but as of late the new king was doing a lot of flirting with her.

She never flirted back but Lancelot still hated to see her blush at something he said or did.

She was the only thing stopping him from leaving.

Percival tapped him on the shoulder and questioned "What is it that pesters your mind so?"

Lancelot looked her in the eyes and said the very word he believed he would never say "Leaving..."

She looked out at the horizon where he had been glaring at the entire time.

"We are knights of the round table but we are also friends Lancelot...are we not?" she questioned.

"I suppose so." he replied looking back to the west.

"Then you should tell me where you're going." she remarked and looked to Lancelot.

"I am leaving and I am going where the wind takes me, and now it points me to the west." he replied looking back to her.

"If you leave you shall no longer be a knight." she warned.

"My mind is set Percival." he exclaimed.

"Then I will follow your wind as well, in order to find where it leads me." she stated.

"What about YOUR king?" he asked not bothering to hide his jealousy.

Percival looked down at Camelot reminding herself of its presence before answering his question.

"I do not want, nor need a king...What I want...is a Knight."

A smirk spread upon his muzzle "Then a Knight thou shalt have." he steated offering her a hand.

She took his hand and they disappeared in a flash of black and purple...Heading in one direction and one direction only...

Heading West.


	3. A New Knight

**A New Knight**

On a hot windy day Lancelot, a lone drifter wandered about the entrance to the kingdom of Camelot.

He came to a stop upon seeing the gate closed and hearing a gruff voice call to him

"HALT! Who gos there?" The voice questioned.

His reply was short and blunt.

"Lancelot."

"What brings you to Camelot?" The voice asked from above.

He didn't look up he noticed a flyer on the wall and replied "I'm here for the festival!".

Without another word the large wooden doors separated and revealed a large celebration, how the noize wasn't audable beyond the castle walls was a mystery.

Lancelot looked around and noticed a large obstacle course with a sign that said "5 gold - Protective Padding"

"Step in line and win a kiss from any fair lady in the kingdom...even from the Queen herself!" Yelled the owner of the course who was making enough money to make even kings jealous.

Lancelot saw two men in line wearing suits that only made them an even bigger target for the obstacles to hit.

He also noticed a female Knight standing cross armed and leaning on a pillar, watching the men fail.

Lancelot was in the middle of the crowd who were listening to the King speak

"Is There anyone in the kingdom who has the courage and skill to tame this wooden beast!?" he yelled making the crowd cheer.

Lancelot made his was up the stairs not bothering to take the protective padding.

The crowd silenced in awe at his bravery as the owner yelled "Fool! What are you doing take the padding!".

He ignored the owners order as he began walking slowly showing no fear, dodging the rocks swinging around him.

The crowd was amazed but soon became frightened when Lancelot made it to the swinging swords and axes.

Lancelot looked to the female knight who had pulled her helmet up to get a closer view.

He continued walking; swiftly dodging two oncoming swords and kept going, keeping a stoic expression, never removing his eyes from the knight.

When he finished the course without a scratch the crowd roared and applauded for Lancelot.

"Come Sir Knight!" yelled the amused king.

He stepped up in front of King Arthur.

"What may be thine name great knight?" Asked the king.

"Lancelot." he replied.

The king turned to his Queen "Come please give Sir Lancelot a token of-"

"That will not be necessary your highness, for I do not desire a kiss from thy Queen." said Lancelot cutting the blue hedgehog off.

"Oh and whom do you desire a kiss from?" asked the king slightly bothered by Lancelot's refusal to kiss his queen.

Lancelot turned on the heel and began walking towards a wide eyed lavender knight.

He stopped a foot away from her.

"What is your name?" He asked

"Percival." She murmured.

Percival was shocked that he picked her instead of the Queen, yet she was also afraid.

She had never kissed anyone before, she had even less of a chance after being knighted.

Lancelot bent down on one knee, took her hand and kissed it causing her to blush uncontrollably.

He wasn't bothered by the cold armour she wore.

Even though she was frightened at the thought, she was a bit dissapointed he hadn't done more.

Lancelot then stood back up.

He looked her in the eyes and turned on the heel once again and started walking towards the entrance.

"Lancelot surly you jest! That could not be all you desire for such an incredible feat!" yelled the king.

Lancelot faced the king and answered "Nay...that is all I desire from this kingdom, I shall now leave".

He then turned and faced Percival "Farewell".

He then began walking back to the entrance once more but was soon stopped by the kings voice yet again.

"Lancelot I wish for you to become the First knight of my Round Table!".

Lancelot had heard of the knights of the Round Table before, although becoming first knight was not the goal he had set in mind for himself...

"I accept!" Was all he had the chance to say before the crowd began to cheer and yell in happiness.

Lancelot looked back to Percival who was still looking at him blushing.

'Maybe this won't be that bad...' he thought to himself.

"Then I now declare thee Sir Lancelot...First Knight of the Round Table!" yelled the king causing another cheer from the crowd.


	4. Fool In The Rain

**Fool In The Rain**

Click...

Clack...

Click...

Clack...

I listen to my boots as I step on the warm, yet wet ground.

It had just rained so it was a little chilly but the spring sun keeps shining, making it almost unbearably bright.

I keep walking as I make it to my destination.

MY hill.

How I love that hill.

If there was one thing in this world I could choose to show Maria it would be this.

If Only...

This time there was someone standing atop my hill.

MY HILL!

It was Blaze the Cat.

She is new around here, Tails explained that she wasn't even from this dimension, so I'll let it slide and wait for her to leave.

Her lavender fur not even wet from the rain.

Her sunset-like eyes looking down...

Almost like she's sad...but about what?

In her hand she held a bunch of flowers.

My inner perfectionist told me it was missing something...the centerpiece.

At my feet where I was standing I saw a flower.

It was different from all of the others near it.

It was purple.

Just like her.

I walk up behind her unnoticed, as my presence usually goes.

I'm a bit surprised her cat hearing and senses didn't notice me, then I smirk as I remember, I AM the ultimate life form.

I tap her shoulder and she turns with a fist and expression of confusion...then shock...then fear...But then once again confusion as she saw what I was holding.

The flower.

She then dropped all of the flowers and pretty much disappeared.

I didn't look to where she left I just looked at my flower.

"Tch."

I dropped it and took one step on it then twisted my ankle.

I took one step forward as tears started falling from my eyes.

What, tears?!

Why couldn't I fight back the tears?

"It's rain." I try to convince myself.

When I took one more step my body started to quiver.

I almost couldn't stand on my own two feet

As I took one final step I heard a feminine whisper calling me.

"Shadow?".

Any sane person would think it was Rouge who called out to me.

She was always there in my time of need...but not this time...this time it was Blaze...

I decide I wouldn't show her my weak side, a side I didn't know, nor believed I even had.

I didn't turn around...HMPH the ULTIMATE Life Form has a WEAK side, it was unfathomable!

"What!?" I answer sharply.

"Are you crying?"

My eyes widen.

Damn!

She noticed.

I decide to keep walking, trying to keep some shred of dignity.

After I take a few more steps I hear her voice one again.

"Why Shadow?"

She almost sounds like Maria who says that to my heart after I do anything "inhuman".

"I guess I hate being treated like a monster..." I mutter my voice cracking at that word.

My eyes widen again.

I usually think before I speak, what has this blasted cat done to me?

Once I continue walking I hear her voice calling me again.

I don't turn and I keep walking.

Almost like a sad movie or a bad story the rain softly starts falling again.

After a few more steps I feel a poke at my shoulder

I turn and see Maria holding up a purple flower at me.

'It's only the damn water in my eyes.' I tell myself trying not to get my hopes up

"I'm sorry."

My vision cleared and I see that it was Blaze apologizing to me.

I couldn't control my feelings and thrust myself at her embracing her in a hug.

And I reply "Thank you."


	5. Lets Run Away With Each Other

_Sequel to: Heading West_

**Lets Run Away...With Each Other**

Run!

That's all I wanna do right now.

ALL I want to do!

But...

"Why do you want to follow me?" I ask the feline.

"I'm. Bored." she says in a voice as stoic as mine.

"Fine, but you'll have to..." I smirk as my face closes in on hers.

She starts blushing as she mutters her reply "W-what?"

I then...start sprinting away.

"KEEP UP!" I yell at the still blushing and also newly shocked girl.

I head towards the east hoping she gave up on tagging along.

Yesterday I went west and found out the blue idiot takes a route that way so...

As I run across the city I look to my left and see...

the cat!

...KEEPING UP!

She has a playful grin on her face.

Hmph, fine then.

I start turning at high speeds hoping to lose her throughout the city.

My boots making that a lot easier than it sounds.

I look left and see...

HER.

...AGAIN...

YAWNING!

Why you...!

I have to get out of this city.

After a bit more turning and sprinting I see the beach.

I HATE swimming but...She's a cat.

"Hmph." I put on a devilish grin.

I speed up heading in a random path above the ocean my boots keeping me above the water thankfully.

I hate Mobius.

That damned place with all of its eggbots, G.U.N., and my "Friends".

"I DON'T NEED THAT CRAP!" I yell out loud thankful that I'm in the middle of the ocean so no one could hear me make an ass of myself.

Hah, not like I do that often.

I slowly turn my head to the left...just in case.

Guess who I saw waving at me.

Damn!

Why is she so persistent?

I see an island in the direction I'm heading.

Trees, a beach, a river and...a castle?

I often dream of being a king and ruling over people with real law.

That law being that you can do anything you want as long as you don't hurt anyone.

But alas that is only a dream.

This castle has probably lost all of its formality and is the mirror image of Mobius.

Nevertheless I head there to at least meet the king and queen.

I make my way walking now that I'm on land.

"Why are we walking?" she asks.

"Why are you still near me?" I ask in exasperation.

"I. Am. Bored." she gives me the same answer as before.

"Fine." I say squinting at my stalker.

I then see two guards at the gates to the castle.

"Dear Lord, It is them everyone; the knights have returned!" yelled one of them at the towers above where two more guards were keeping watch.

What the hell is he yelling about?

I turn my head to the cat.

"I thought you were a princess not a knight?" I comment.

She would make a better knight than princess though.

"What are you talking about?" she asks with a questioning look on her face.

I ignore her question and walk over to the now open gates.

"Welcome back Lancelot and Percival!" says a horrifyingly familiar voice.

"No...god damn it!" I mutter angrily.

"How the hell did you find me Sonic?" I ask the blue idiot.

"Who are you talking to Sir Lancelot, I am King Arthur" he replies matter-o-factly.

Arthur?

THE King Arthur...

BULL!

"Yeah right faker it's not bad enough that you impersonate me but now you're doing it to an old time king, how low can you sink?" I mock him.

Yeah, I've read the old books on Camelot.

It's no surprise that he pretends I'm Lancelot.

The First and best knight of the round table.

It is surprising however that he called the feline Percival, I thought that knight was a man...Hmm maybe I misread.

I look over to see her fuming.

"Fufufu, wasn't Percival a man." I tease her.

She squints her eyes and mutters a "Shut up." At me.

I then look around.

"Okay Sonic how the hell did you get all these people to dress up like an old village?"

As I wait for a reply I take a better look around.

The entirety of Mobius was wearing peasant rags.

There were primitive looking shops and even a blacksmith that Tails was attending to...

No surprise there.

"I should be the one asking questions Lancelot, where have you two been?" He scolds.

"Before now the last time you two were seen was on top of the high tower." He says shifting between looking at me, then Blaze.

"...Perhaps you two were eloping? Hmmm Lancelot I was not aware of your romantic intentions! Bwahaha!" Stated the "King" as he made a jolly laugh and gave me a pat on the back.

If he touches me again, I swear he's going down.

I turn to Blaze to see her shocked expression.

Her eyes were shifting from left to right and she was blushing.

I grin at her and give a wink which adds to her shock and embarrassment.

I wish I had a camera.

I then look back to "Arthur".

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask him.

"Sir Lancelot hast thou gone ill?" asked the Queen.

I think her name was like Sabby or Sally, yeah Sally that's it.

"How long are you people going to do this?" I almost yell at the "kingdom" waving my hands around.

"Shadow look..." said the feline as she pointed at...an executioner.

My mouth gaped as I watched that scumbag scourge get beheaded.

Sure he was an ass but this...this was a bit too much.

It was at that point that I realized that me and the cat traveled time.

As crazy as that realization is it wouldn't be that strange, the powers of chaos CAN make miracles happen.

"Well then my King, si-Dame Percival and I would like our armor and weapons" I say in an old timey accent.

"What the hell are you doing Shadow?" the cat whispers in my ear.

"They think were knights of the round table and I am NOT looking for a way to go back home right now!" I whisper back hissing the word "home".

"Lancelot, Percival, please keep that in private." scolds the king.

Making her blush and me frown.

"Well I suppose you two will be visiting the armory then?" he added.

"Yes, where is it mi'lord?" I reply.

As I ponder spending the rest of my immortal life here I can't help but wonder where the real Lancelot and Percival went off to...

-Back on Mobius-

"Percival look out!" I yell.

I pull her close to me as an odd looking carriage passes us at high speed.

"What was that contraption Lancelot?" she asks still in my arms.

My face heats up at our closeness, since both of our helmets are up.

I move my head closer recalling her "confession" at the top of the high tower.

Her eyes widen in shock but she doesn't hesitate and also moves in.

Just as our lips were about to meet...

"Wooo Goo Shadow!"

"Blaze what are you doing with him!?"

"Guess Shady finally got a girlfriend."

I heard three voices as I move my head back in shock and embarrassment.

"What's up with the armor Shadow?" asks an oddly familiar voice.

"Kinky." comments the white bat girl.

"MY KING!" We both kneel at the blue hedgehogs presence not letting go of each other's hand.

"Whaa?" he mutters in confusion.

"King Arthur we apologize for leaving without a word but, where are we?" asks Percival.

"King Arthur?!" exclaims a yellow fox boy with two tails, who oddly looked like Camelot's blacksmith.

"Shadow did you lose your memory again?" asks one of them.

"Who is this Shadow?" Percival asks looking around.

"BLAZE WHY ARE YOU STILL HOLDING HIS HAND!" boomed an envious silver hedgehog.

"Who is this Blaze?" I ask also looking around.

"Both of you have amnesia?" a pink hedgehog who looked like the lady of the lake asked.

"What is amnesia?" we ask.

"Wait a sec...Are you Sir Lancelot?" asked the yellow fox.

"Yes I am and this is Dame Percival; My King who are these people?" I question the blue hedgehog.

"Oh no Sonic I think they're telling the truth!" said the fox.

"So are they like from the past?" Said a white bat.

The fox nods.

"So Shadow and Blaze are in their time?" asked the pink one.

"Maybe...umm how did you get here?" asked the fox.

"We were running to the west and after we left Camelot we stumbled on to this island." said Dame Percival.

"Ooooo were you two running away with each other?" cooed the white bat.

We both blushed and looked at each other.

"Well umm...yes" She mutters nodding.

The whole group gasps.

"What is it?" I ask looking back at them.

"Maybe they're opposite from the real Blaze and Shadow, I mean Blaze couldn't like HIM, could she?!" asked the silver hedgehog, obviously in complete denial.

-Back in CAMELOT-

"What! y-you you can't put me in the same room as as HIM!" the cat yelled pointing at me.

How dare she!

"I am sorry Percival but my newborn children need your room, I'm sure you two will enjoy being in the same room, in time." Our "King" answered with a wink.

I, now clad in Lancelot's armor went to "our" room with a reluctant "Percival".

As I entered I wasn't shocked but more humiliated.

I mean it was to be expected.

The cause?

"There's only one bed." I say in a stoic voice.

"Cats are domestic animals you should be fine on the floor."

Silence AKA the quiet before the storm.

"YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR!"

"OH NO I'M NOT!"

"OH YES YOU ARE!"

"THE HELL I AM, I'M SLEEPING ON THE BED AND I DON'T CARE IF YOUR ON IT OR NOT!" I yell as I climb in the bed...

More silence

"You better not get any ideas!" she yelled after getting in the bed.

"Ugh, I wish they bathed in this era." I mutter to myself.

"Purr..."

What the...?

I look to my left to see her holding on to my arm...purring.

It's strangely cute...

Damn I can't be having feelings for the feline can I?

...GOD DAMN IT!

-Back on Mobius-

"WHAAAAAT! Y-your you re not serious are you Shady?" Questioned a surprised "Sonic".

"I am Sir Sonic." I reply.

"WOOOOW, you guys are already this far?" asked Rouge slightly flustered.

On the other side of the room Silver grumbled angrily, eating this baked dough thing called a "cookie".

"It is just rest, we haven't even meet at the lips yet." murmured Percival looking away blushing.

"So you two haven't even kissed yet, but you want a room together?" asked Amy.

"Yes." we answer together.

Silver continues to grumble.

"Umm okay just don't be too loud hahaha." said Sonic slightly bothered and patting Silver on the back.

As he shows us to our room I question Sonic.

"Sir Sonic is Sir Silver ill?"

"Hahaha no he's just a lil jealous shady-err I mean uhh Lancelort." he answers.

Lancelort?

Jealous?

"Night." he adds leaving us in our room...alone.

Afterwards we both bathe...together.

It was very refreshing, the concept of bathing wasn't popular in Camelot and having Percival's help was very handy...for I couldn't wash my back without her.

-Back In Camelot-

"Purr..."

That is the sound I slept and awoke to.

It was amusing seeing her like this.

She suddenly stopped purring and woke up...still clinging to my arm.

"Hhmmm, black?" she says sleepily looking at my arm.

She then looks up to find me with a flirty grin.

Hmm, It's just so fun messing with this kitty cat.

"Ack!" she yells jumping off of the bed.

"What's wrong baby? Lets go for another round." I say trying my hardest not to laugh.

"WHAT!" she yells scaning her body.

I couldn't hold it.

I start chuckling at her shocked/flustered face.

Then comes the bad part.

"I'll kill you!" she yells, fireballs already in her hand.

"Wait Blaze aaaahh! That s my chest fur noooooooo!"


	6. Red

**Red**

I sigh as I get up from the snow-covered grass.

Damn clumpy snow is so freakin hard to get out of quills.

I look down onto the lake from my hill.

I'm surprised it isn't frozen yet.

As a cool wind hits me I can't help but notice the temperature rising somehow...

Hmph whatever.

The moon looks amazing in the waters reflection.

But...It's too bright.

I sigh again as I sit down on the snow.

I love the winter.

I hate the cold though.

As I close my eyes for a bit I hear the sound of the water splashing.

I look to the edge of the lake to see a feline in a frilly dress...throwing rocks?

As she throws another I realize that she's trying to skid rocks into the lake...

and failing at that.

She spots me staring and glares at me.

I close my eyes, look away, and shake my head.

I hear the rocks splash against the water again.

I look to my left and find...a rock?

Why not?

I throw it and it skids across the lake hitting a shadow that appears to be someone fishing in a boat

...and then it sinks.

Hmph as long as that person can swim it's alright.

I turn to see that she had left.

Tch, like I care.

I lay my head back and close my eyes.

My sight with my eyelids closed is reddish because of the brightness of the moon...

Damn not even a good place to rest.

Suddenly my sight turns pure black.

That means to moon was blocked by something.

I open my eyes to find that something was actually a someone.

I see an upside down lilac furred cat looking down at me.

"...Umm hello?" I question.

"Hello." she replies as if she wasn't staring directly at me.

I blink my eyes a couple of times to still find her eying me.

"What?" I ask starting to get agitated.

She's looking down at me huh, she thinks I'm a bum.

Yeah right, I'm the ultim-

"Your interesting..." my mind rambling was cut off.

At least she didn't say scary or something like that.

"How so?" I ask in a statement like manor instead of a questioning one.

She leans back up and shoves a rock in my face.

"Throw It." she orders.

Wait orders?

No one orders the ult-

"NOW!"

I'm cut off again.

"No." I state.

She looked angered.

Hmph.

I get a devilish idea complete with an equally devilish smirk.

I'll make this little princess so red her head will pop.

The temperature strangely rose again.

"Do it or i'll-"

"Here." I cut her off.

I get behind her and take her hand in mine.

I turn her around and pull her hand back making her lean on me.

I see her eyes widen at my sudden movements and her cheeks blush at our closeness.

No, that's not red enough!

I put my hand on her hip then I swing my hand along with hers...

Clack.

Clack.

Clack.

Splash.

I let go of her hand and put it on the other side of her hip.

"Nice one." I say stoically.

"L-l-let go of me!" she says flustered.

...

I regain my smirk.

"You're warm..." I say pulling her tighter.

She gasps and looks to me.

"Do you know who I am?" she asks now angered.

"Do you know who I am?" I reply playfully.

"NO, but I'm princess Blaze of the Sol kingdom, so let go!"

I don't.

"I am the ultimate life form." I brag, finally getting that line in.

"Listen here ultimate idiot let go or I swear-" as she starts to struggle we stumble and trip...on a rock.

We land as expected.

Somehow she managed to twist and land on her knees and arms.

So that is true? (Cats always land on their feet huh)

Her face was too close for even my own comfort and she felt really warm.

I heard footsteps behind us.

I couldn't help it.

"Help I am being raped!" I yell trying to hide my smirk.

Her face turns red as a tomato.

Mission accomplished.

"Blaze?" says an oddly familiar voice.

"SHADOW?" says another one.

Crap.

I look up to see something I really wanted to avoid.

The Blue faker.

The Pink dumbass.

The Silver idiot.

And the Bat-girl.

"Blaze how could you!?" squeals Silver running away covering his face.

FAG.

"Wow I didn't know you had the hots for Shadow." states Sonic putting his hands on his hips.

Dumbass.

"Go Blaze!" yells Amy raising her fist like a cheerleader.

Idiot.

"I didn't know Shady had a girlfriend." says Rouge with a pout.

Great, how much teasing can I endure before a chaos blast?

Find out next time on Dragon Ba-

"This isn't what it looks like!" yells Blaze.

"Yes it is, someone help!" I yell on the verge of laughing my ass off.

"He's lying!" she yells.

"Then why are you still holding me down?" I question with a wink.

"!"

Soon after Shadow realized why the temperature kept rising, though he had a few burns and nicknames to show for it.


	7. In Sickness Yet Not In Health

**In Sickness, Yet Not In Health**

When they were on missions for the old king they served with a blind loyalty so strong nothing else mattered.

When one of the knights was ill all other knights had to keep up the work of the sick one by splitting up the groups to fill in for the missing one.

When they were healthy the knights did missions together.

Along with the new King came new Law.

This is the tale of the first knights to help one another, in sickness, yet not in health.

"Lancelot this is unne-"

"The King's word is law, and I am also...w-worried." The First-knight of Camelot explained to his sick brethren cutting her off.

"Fine, thank you Sir Lancelot." said the female knight.

They were in one of the corner-towers of the castle walls.

The light of the setting sun was pouring into the dark room as the two knights sat almost unmoving like a sad yet beautiful painting.

Their armor was laid in an un-neat pile in one of the corners of the room.

The two swords lay next to each other.

Whenever there both healthy they hardly spoke to each other.

This was a dramatic change...

"I shall light the lantern." Says the healthy knight finding his flint and starting a fire in the glass container.

The sickly feline lies on her bed staring blankly at the flame.

"You should rest it will make your recovery faster." states Lancelot.

No response.

"Is something bothering you?" He asks.

"I am cold." She states stoically, looking away.

"A larger fire could cause problems." He comments.

"...Sit next to me then..." She mutters.

He complies and sees her let out a sigh.

The sun had now set.

The moonlight lit the night while the flames lit the room.

His reply never came as he accompanied her on the bed resting his head on the wall.

As he lay next to her he couldn't deny the feeling of glee rising from inside of him.

'Could I be falling...?'

"Would you like to rest now?" he asked denying that last thought.

"Uhh y-yeah" she stuttered thinking about the cold that was to come.

He turned off the lantern letting in the dark and bluish tint of the night.

Lancelot looked at her shadowy figure.

Percival let out a shutter as the midnight breeze came through the window.

He scooted himself closer to her and wrapped an arm around her... (frisky ain't he?)

"S-sir Lancelot what are you d-" she tried to question but was cut off.

"You need rest and a blanket won't be sufficient in this situation." He explained as he looked away to hide his own blush.

Yet he couldn't help but feel a sense of joy in this situation.

"This is unnes-" she objected but failed again as he pressed a finger to her lips.

"Go to sleep." he muttered coldly.

"Are you not afraid of becoming sick Sir Lancelot?" she asked accusingly.

"Not if it s from you..." he blurted out without thinking.

"What?" she asked in a surprised tone.

"Err n-nothing." he said looking away again.

Percival looked at him with a confused expression.

She then closed her eyes in an attempt to fall into slumber.

Lancelot noticed this and felt pained.

'Maybe another chance will arise...'

He shook his head trying to rid himself of such thoughts.

'Relationships within knights have always been forbidden...'

His inward debate continued.

'Well there have never been any female knights before her and the new king has been editing laws...'

'I mean where am I right now?'

"Is something wrong Lancelot?" Percival asks being awakened by his shaking.

"...What do you think of knightly relationships?" he asked speaking his mind.

"W-what?" she asked with a flustered face.

"No-uh it's nothing" he said looking away again.

Silence...

More silence...

"I do not find them wrong..." she said as he looked back at her.

Percival's head was now closer to his than it should have been...

Mere inches...

Centimeters...

"Even knights need love..." she says locking their lips in place...


	8. Maybe A Rich Man, Or Beggar

**Maybe a Rich man, or Beggar**

As Shadow walked along the sidewalks lining his filthy little town, the small town of Mobius, he stumbled upon a hill lined with houses much nicer than the ones in his town.

A sign with extremely detailed designs carved on the edges gave a name to this hill.

Sol.

'Talk about other side of the train tracks.' he commented in his mind as he kept walking.

He continued walking as he moved his hand through his hair using car windows as a mirror.

Sure he was an outcast but that didn't mean he didn't care about his appearance, he just didn't care what people thought of it.

In his neighborhood he wasn't very popular even if he was constantly hit on by a certain popular white haired girl.

He hated being forced "hanging out" with that blue idiot and his friends for many reasons

One reason was that he HATED how immature they were.

Always running around, randomly breaking into dance, listening to shitty music, and overall their lack of class.

Maybe it was because of where he was living?

Keeping this in mind Shadow walked up one of the streets of the hill.

Shadow looked amazed as he walked along this newly found neighborhood.

After a bit of walking he found a stairway.

He climbed the stairs to find a park on top of the hill.

Shadow decided to explore the place before going back to "filthy" little Mobius.

At the end of the hill he found a lookout point.

But that wasn't the only thing that took his breath away.

Twas a lavender haired royal looking girl looking down at the city.

She was wearing a dress, with frills and all kinds of things he had never seen on any girl in his neighborhood save for Rouge on occasion.

But this girl had this elegant aura about her.

He leaned over the edge and looked out at the city, keeping her in the corner of his eye.

He examined the houses around the hill and figured "it" out.

He NEVER met classy people because they all went to the gigantic private school on the other side of the city.

All the intellectual teenagers (other than him) were either rich or home-schooled.

Either way they never had to interact with the "normals".

So in this situation there was only one thing he could think of doing.

Pretend.

"Hello I'm Sir Lancelot, and you are?"

His parents DID say they had some sort of connection with the Knights of the Round Table.

"Lancelot? You're joking." She said squinting her eyes at him.

"Lancelot is my middle name." He stated with a smirk.

He wasn't lying.

"Fine, if you want to play like that, I'm Percival." She said scoffing and looking away from him.

"I believe it's Dame Percival." He stated smiling like he had every other time he met someone he liked, which was extremely rare.

She turned and glared at him.

He smirked back at her.

"So are you home schooled like the rest of y-err 'us' or do you go to the private school?" he asked almost blowing his "cover".

"For now, I will be going to the other school next year." She answered unknown to the horrors of public high school life.

'She stopped ignoring me?'

'Why?'

"Hmph that sucks." he says reclaiming his "oh so overused" scowl.

"How so?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I heard that the "children" at that school are real savages."

Going to his high school was a curse he wouldn't wish upon his worst enemy.

"You seem to know a lot about this school, Sir Lancelot." She stated making Shadow nervous.

'Damn I'm not used to being at a disadvantage' he struggled in his mind for a response.

"M-my family talks a lot about it..." He said looking away nervously.

If she found out he was "one of them" he would surely be shunned from any sophisticated society he would find.

"Okay then Lancelot, I'll see you next year." She said winking at him and walking towards the stairs.

Shadow looked at her as she left.

She knew...

But would she tell anyone...

Only god knows.


	9. Black and Purple

**Black and Purple.**

"Gah! How dare you?!" Came a feminine yell.

"Hmph." came the gruff reply.

Two well known fighters, yet until recently unknown to one another, now locked in combat.

Chaotic energy against pyrotechnic ability.

They were in an urban city after dark, thus no-one was witness to the destruction that was about to unfold.

"Chaos Control!" Was the black blur's signature call.

As he teleported next to the purple feline he would soon learn why his teleporting abilities wouldn't give him much of an advantage.

"Get away from me!"

The ultimate lifeform was knocked back as a wave of explosive heat sent him flying.

"Ugh, Damn it." He muttered as he regained his balance.

"Hah!"

Quickly he pounced away as a fireball burnt the ground he once stood on.

"Go!" He called as a yellow ray came from his hand motion, and out toward the purple princess.

Soon the warriors found that this battle would not be won with abilities, and they broke out into a fist fight.

While Shadow the hedgehog's chaos ability would give him a speed advantage, Blazed the cat had her pyrokenesis allowing her fists to be engulfed in flame making any hit she could land extremely painful.

Many kicks and punches were sent Shadows way forcing him to continue dodging and blocking what he could, but since he couldn't find an opening he couldn't reply with a fist of his own.

He was stuck.

Blaze on the other hand was trying her best to land a hit on her ebony furred adversary, whilst stopping any chance of a counter attack, since she had great stamina she could keep this up for a long time, what she was worried about was his powers.

At any moment he could teleport behind her and end it, but he didn't.

In a moment of surprise Shadow sent a kick, landing on her chin and knocking her back.

"That hurt." She said stoically.

"It's a kick, it's supposed to." He said with his own stoicism.

Blaze took this chance too pounce on the hedgehog by surprise, and succeeded.

"Damn!" He said as he landed on his back.

He looked up to see her face close to his and her fist, flames and all behind it.

"Silver!" He yelled looking behind her.

She turned, only to find a trash can.

In that instant Shadow turned the tables, literally turning them both over.

With Blaze under him he pulled out his handgun and pointed it at her with both hands.

"Hmm...looks like I won." He spoke with a taunting arrogance in his voice.

"I'm not doing it." She said feigning a smile.

"Why...not?" He asked tilting his head.

"I. Hate. Them." Spoke Blaze through gritted teeth.

"It's a wedding, and it's purple, Suck. It. Up." He replied squinting his eyes.

So tomorrow was Vector and Vanilla's wedding day, and a certain kitty didn't have a liking for dresses, while her black furred date did.

"Fine, but you owe me, your wearing a tuxedo." She said with a smirk.

"I don't wear clothes, period." He said with a hint of condescension.

"And I don't wear dresses, period." She replied mockingly.

"Do I have to wear pants?"

"Duh!"

"Damn, not here..."


	10. Curiosity Kissed the Cat

**Curiosity Kissed the Cat**

"Well Blaze, as the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat..." He smirked as he pushed his lips against mine.

What, w-why the hell is he doing this?

I move my widened eyes over to the window and look upon the Earth as I recall what lead to, well THIS!

_Flashback_

We were at a party.

Tails had just built a case for the Sol emeralds that would keep them stable even if I left my dimension.

So it was natural that Silver, Marine, and I spent most of our time here on Mobius, though Tails made sure that I could go back any time to check on the emeralds at least once a week.

The others decided that they should throw me a party.

Sonic, always being the life of the, well party, was mingling about trying his best to avoid Amy, who was finding any possible way to be near her favorite hero.

Rouge was teasing knucklehead, though from his perspective it might seem more like bullying, although he never asks her to stop he only complains, he might even like it, even if he won't admit that to anyone.

Silver being new around decided to impress Espio, Tails, and Jet.

He crushed up a graham cracker then used his powers to form the crumbs into a perfect sphere.

An extremely responsible and smart use for telekinetic abilities.

The only one I didn't see enjoying the party was " " himself.

Shadow was outside sleeping on a tree branch.

This guy, the guy everyone says is smart enough to compete with Tails or even Eggman.

I heard he could pretty much pilot any vehicle.

Knuckles once told me that during the war with the black arms Shadow decided he should jump on one of the aliens and fly around on it.

Not only is he smart, he's even strong enough to compare to Knuckles or even Storm, who was in an eating contest with Vector at the moment.

And everyone knows he's as fast as Sonic, the "fastest thing alive".

To top it all off he has freakin powers, he can teleport even without a chaos emerald, he can shoot some form of chaotic energy by swinging his hand, and he can literally explode if he gets angry enough.

Rouge told me he likes to teleport to the middle of the ocean and let loose some chaos blasts as a way to vent his frustration and anger.

It makes me worried that he's messing up the ecosystem around that area but I digress.

Even for a guy like him he has to have some sort of soft spot.

"Rouge, what's up with Shadow? Why isn't he in here having fun?" I ask her after she leaves Knuckles for a moment.

"Shadow and Fun? Oh he's always like that don't let it get to you." she says.

Seems like it's no big deal, everyone seems happy this way.

"What made him like that?" I pry.

I'm bored sue me.

"Shadow has gone through a lot, why are you asking abou-Did he say something to you?!" she comes to a conclusion.

"Oh no I just-"

"Ugh! Shadow!" she storms out ignoring me.

He hears her call and opens one eye to look at her.

Realizing she wouldn't get a reply she starts.

"Why do you gotta be such a party pooper huh?"

"What?" he raises an eyebrow confused.

"It's a party, get in here and enjoy it." she orders.

I'd be surprised if that's all it took to get Shadow to be more social.

"Hmph, I don't need this." he mutters as he flashes away.

To be expected.

"Ugh! Jerk!" she stomps in frustration walking back inside, dropping something in the process.

"Hey Rouge you forgo..." I stop talking to analyze what I was holding.

It looked like a watch and had the word GUN on the top just above the "watch" screen.

On the screen there were 3 names, "Shadow", "Rouge", and "Omega".

Omega?

Next to Shadows name were two numbers that were rapidly changing, but at different speeds, even stoping at times.

Next to Rouge were two sets of unchanging numbers.

And next to Omega there were two dash marks.

Maybe I should ask her about this.

As I start walking and I see the numbers next to Rouges name change, just a bit.

Latitude and Longitude.

Should I use this to find Shadow?

No one would really notice, I mean I have been out here for at least 5 minutes without interruption.

Impulse takes over and the next thing I know I'm staring at a spaceship.

What?

A spaceship inside a seemingly ancient pyramid.

What?

I look up and see Shadow already inside.

I better hurry if I'm really gonna do this.

A few minutes later were landing inside an extremely beat up...gigantic...thing!

Whatever we were on Shadow knew this place well because he was already out and about.

I decide to follow him, keeping out of sight of coarse.

What the hell am I doing?

After a while I I lose him and I decide to just look outside at the stars.

Shadow has this entire place all to himself?

Well it is peaceful even if it is dead silent.

Suddenly the radio on the watch breaks the silence.

I had no clue it had a radio.

"Shadow?"

It was Rouge.

"Rouge, I know you're following me, how could you forget to turn off your tracker, idiot-girl."

Crap.

"Shadow that's not me! Someone stole my tracker, you could be in danger!"

And now I'm up against the cold wall with Shadow pinning me down.

"Uh...hi." I say with an innocent smile.

He sighes and lets me go.

"Rouge, Blaze has your tracker and followed me up to the ARK, any idea why?" he asks her ignoring me.

"I don't know, stop treating her like she isn't there, be more gentlemanly Sh-"

"That's enough of that." he says turning off the trackers.

When the hell did grab my tracker?!

"Why did you follow me, cat?" he asks with unnecessary aggression.

"I got bored at the party, hedgehog." With my own bit of aggression.

"Hmph, whatever find your entertainment somewhere else, I'm taking you home." he say grabbing my hand.

"Hmph, that's no way to treat a lady, or rather princess." I mock his signature huff.

"Fine."

Wha-

"Sh-Shadow what are you-What the-P-put me down!"

This idiot picked me up bridal style.

He's lucky I didn't burn him to a crisp then and there.

"Isn't this how a prince carries a princess." he mocks stoically.

"You're not a prince!" I argue with him.

I cross my arms as I wait for a snide retort.

Which never came.

"You're blushing."

I spoke too soon.

"No I'm not, idiot." I respond with a huff.

"Cute."

Cute?

What's he referring to my attitude, my blush, or my insult?

Why is he doing this?

Why am I so anxious?

"Why are you so angry all the time?" I ask desperate to change the subject.

"I've been through a lot."

"So have I."

He puts me down for some reason.

"Like?" he asks turning his back to me to stare out into space.

Now I could have been angry at the fact that he wanted me to open up to him when he couldn't even offer the same courtesy, but I decided if I want to learn more about him, he would need to learn to trust me.

So I told him about the bullys I faced as a kid, the fact that I accidentally burned down my own home killing my parents in the process, and how I had to go through trial and tribulation after trial and tribulation to protect my kingdom.

Overall not a very fun experience for me.

"Your turn." I order impatiently.

"Why do you want to know so much about me?" he asks pushing me up against the wall.

It's like he's interrogating me!

"I-I'm curious." I state looking away from him.

"Well Blaze, as the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat..." He smirked as he pushed his lips against mine.

And that's how I ended up kissing the ultimate life form.

* * *

I know why he's doing this.

I push him off and take a moment to catch my breath.

Wait, I'm breathless?

"You would rather swallow your pride and make out with me than share your story? I didn't know you were so weak and fearful Shady." I insult him while using my hand to hide my blush.

Damn it I'm blushing!

"ME, weak? Hah what a joke, I fear nothing." he boasts.

Gotcha.

"Fine then tell me your story."

"You sure you wouldn't rather have another kiss, you seem flustered. " he flirts with a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Shadow, damn it!"

I don't bite.

"I'm done playing this game of cat and mouse, I told you about my past, I deserve to know about yours."

With a sigh he finally gave in.

He told me about Gerald Robotnik, his other creations, and Maria Robotnik, he told me about her disease, and how she couldn't live on Earth.

"Maria was my best friend, although in blood she was like a nephew, she felt more like a sister to me, and they took her from me."

At this point he had his fists clenched and I could see red chaotic energy flowing through his quills.

I put my hand on his shoulder in an effort to calm him down.

Which sort of backfires.

Once again Shadow has me pinned down, this time on the floor.

As he looks at me he calms down and the energy diminishes.

"Continue." I order still under him.

"Blaze-"

"Continue." I test getting up and pushing him off.

"Before Maria died she sent me to Earth where I slept for 50 years, until the doctor, Ivo, woke me."

Shadow has a lot of respect for Eggman, probably because he is the only connection to Maria he has left.

He told me about how he and Sonic saved the world from the falling ARK, which now I know that we're on.

He told me about how he got amnesia after falling or rather crashing into Earth.

He really is the "ultimate life form", not that I'll ever admit that to him.

No need to further stroke his ego.

He told me about being awoken from some pod by Rouge on one of Ships, and how he befriended Omega, mostly due to Rouges help.

And how they searched for Eggman.

Then he told me about the Black arms, Black Doom, and how he regained his memory.

It was a long story, but it helped me understand him better.

We sat there staring at the stars for what seemed like hours.

He's afraid of getting close to anyone because of Maria, but who can blame him for feeling that way.

"I know what your thinking, and I don't need your pity." he says stoically.

"Fine." I say crossing my arms and looking away.

"Now, were leaving." he says picking me up again.

"Why do you keep harassing me, idiot?" I ask.

"I guess I'm just curious." he states chuckling.

"So how are you going to explain this to the others?" he asks.

My turn.

"Oh well, umm, a certain flirty hedgehog wanted to show off his space station, how could I refuse?"

His eyes go wide and he frowns.

"You wouldn't."

"I wonder how they'll react when I tell them how you kissed me?" I smirk.

"No."

* * *

From then on Shadow was forced to be a bit more social, whether he liked it or not.


	11. It

**It**

* * *

_That infernal feline, why are we so alike?_

I had heard she had a rough past.

_Being shunned and having everything she cared for taken away from her because of her powers naturally hit me at a weak spot._

Thankfully I contained those thoughts and kept her at a distance as I do with everyone.

Knowing that her only friends were Sonic and his gang of idiots I knew the apple wouldn't fall far from the tree.

_But she HAD to be different._

_She HAD to be shy and silent._

_She HAD to be sophisticated and proper._

_She HAD to baffle me and keep me on edge._

When we first met I didn't think much of her, then again neither of us spoke at all.

But that was what got to me, she didn't speak, it was unnerving.

_I didn't know how to handle her._

So I just turned away and delved into my own consciousness, forcing a silence, but not an awkward silence, a comfortable silence like I've never felt before.

_At least not with someone else._

Soon after I found myself acting strangely.

I jumped at the chance to go on a picnic with the idiots, albeit subtly.

"Why not, I have nothing else to do."

Rouge being Rouge just couldn't let that go and vowed she would figure "it" out.

I figure "it" was the cause of my odd behavior.

_How does that cat do it?_

_How can this person, with whom I never even speak, control me in such a way?_

Although we are alike, we can be different.

She can forgive, and she has a high tolerance for the nonsense that comes with Faker and friends.

"How do you deal with them?" I ask.

We were sitting at the picnic table with our backs to the actual "table".

We looked on at the others shenanigans as they occurred.

Knuckles was chasing Sonic for some dumb reason.

_Those two have way to much energy._

Amy and Rouge were tugging at Silvers quills, god knows why.

_Good thing I'm not in his position at the moment._

And Tails was catching his breath from his previous attempt at calming down the echidna.

_I don't know why he even bothers._

"What do you mean?" She replies, forcing me to elaborate.

"Amys constant babbling about Faker, Hot heads short temper, Silvers naivety, and the blue idiots...idiocy, you could easily tell them to shut up, hell with your status among them they might even do it."

I couldn't be any clearer, though that wasn't my best description of Faker.

"I like to watch them have fun and be happy." She states giving me a smile.

I reply with my signature "Hmph" and turn away.

After a moment I decide to try again.

"Why don't you ever join them then, if you think being stupid makes them happy why are you not over there having fun?" I pry.

"Well who would keep you company then Shadow?"

_What?_

"I don't need to join in, if they're happy, then so am I, unlike you grumpy." She smirks poking me on the forehead.

_What the?_

_Tch, why you!_

"You should be careful, I can do something completely uncharacteristic of me, then flash out of here leaving you with a mess to explain."

I grin smugly leaning forward.

_No one teases me.  
_

_Period.  
_

_Rouge can try, but she never gets past my defenses._

"Prove it." She says.

_Crap._

_Did not expect that._

_No turning back now._

_How could she do that?_

She just called my bluff, she didn't even think of how catastrophic the consequences of this could effect my peaceful way of life.

_How inconsiderate._

_How malicious._

_How evil._

_She could give the Doctor a run for his money.  
_

I frown as I pull back from the contact.

I had never kissed anyone before but from the blush on her face I'll assume it was good.

I feel victorious already hearing the hoots and hollers coming from sputnik and the knucklehead.

"Good luck." I state mockingly as I disappear onto a tree a good length away from where I once was.

I can't hear anything they are saying as they begin to crowd Blaze, but I decide it would be better to just get out of here completely, lest they somehow find me and ugh, what would happen then.

_I'm sure Rouge has figured "it" out by now, though I'm not sure I have._


End file.
